It is known to capture a fastener, such as, for example, a bolt in a first component, such as, for example, a sleeve that subsequently is attached with the bolt to another component in an assembly. A known way to capture the fastener in the first component is to create a subassembly using a ring bolt adapted to be retained in the first component. Known ring bolts have a solid, consistent diameter ring beneath the head of the bolt, between the head of the bolt and the rolled, helically threaded portion of the bolt. Known ring bolts are provided with a ring on the diameter of the shank of the bolt, the ring being a solid, circumferential ring around the shank. The bolt capture creates an assembly between the bolt and a second component, such as a sleeve having indentations on the outside creating projections on the inside that engage the ring on the bolt.
Conventional ring bolts are known to be captured by using a machine or arbor press to push the rolled ring through the sleeve and past the inward projections, which may require several hundred pounds of force. Similar force is required for disassembly, and commonly is not expected or provided that the subassembly of the bolt and first component is disassembled even if the subassembly is removed from the final assembly. Disengagement generally causes undesirable damage to the ring bolt or to the component in which the bolt is held, and the force required often makes disassembly impractical.
In some situations, during servicing of an overall assembly, it would be advantageous to be able to disassemble the ring bolt from the first component without damaging either the ring bolt or first component significantly, so that both can be reused following service of the assembly.